Yuki's Diary
by xxfabiexx
Summary: This is Yuki's diary. a story about the love of YukixZero. Sorry Kaname.. It's my second story and i hope people will enjoy it. Its rated supernatural because of the Vampires in it. i hope you understand. i also rated it teen. Im still writing and it will be a great story. i just started but it looks good already. I just didn't like the ending of this anime.
1. Chapter 1

Thursday 5 July,

Dear Diary,

I got this diary on occasion from my Father/Headmaster. he said i would need it through this stage of life, so here i go writing what i did today and what is going on in my mind. Thank you fo listening to my my Diary. i guess i can write here whatever i feel. so im doing that right away. prepare..

Today it was such a normal day at the Cross academy. All the students where like everyday. You know what I mean. The nightclass was as normal too. But, as always Kaname- Sempai looked at me and Zero with a strange look. And I don't know what it is about.

Zero and I are together since that evening. When he was brought home by the headmaster. He is my Half dad too. I remember like it Happened Yesterday. He stood there quietly while I was told to help him find the bathroom. He looked so friendly. I guess I fell a little in love with him that time.

After staring at each other for some seconds, I got his hand and helped him wash himself. He was Covered in blood. I still don't know what happened. Being my usual self, I couldn't help but ask him what, He cried. I held him in my arms while we sat there silently in the bathroom of our 'outo-san/嘔吐さん*' (* Father in Japanese)

Kaname- Sempai wasn't his usual self today either. He looked at me like 'Why did you betray me' or something. Why? I don't know. What I also don't know is what happened the night when kaname- Sempai rescued me from that scary Vampire. I know he rescued me but what happened before? I need to talk to him very soon.

I also feel a bit scared about it. About what happened. I'm also a bit scared about Kaname- Sempai. Only a little but though. Because he rescued me after all. I don't know what I feel for Kaname- Sempai. I guess it isn't love what I feel. But something else. What is it?

I also keep having these dreams. About that night. When he rescued me. I also dreamed about a very pretty but similar woman. Like I know her. But I never saw her in my life! What is wrong with me? She called me by my name. 'Yuki, Yuuki!' She said. What did she want to tell me about?

So many questions unanswered. I need awnsers now. I need them. I feel like the dreams are getting scarier. Or 'Yume/夢' like we call it.

I guess I will go to sleep now. It's getting late. Headmaster is singing in the shower, what an amazing man he is.

Until tomorrow!

P.s. Oh no I forgot doing my homework for tomorrow!

'_Still you do not awnser..' _

_(Ending theme first season, Still doll by Kanon wakashima)_


	2. Chapter 2

Friday 5 July, Dear diary,

So yeah, everything was like normal, the croud, the nightclass, everything. But I need to tell you a awfull lot more today. It all happened in the morning. When I was still asleep, I managed to hear a weird noise outside. It was a vampire.

But, there was someone else with him, and I heard them talking. I couldn't understand what they where saying but I heard the voice of Zero. Could it be? No way! It can't be that Zero is collapsing into level E already? I gotta help him NOW!

As quick as I could, I stood up and run away in my Pajamas. Because they already look like a princesse's dress. I runned outside and got my stick that I keep for keeping vampires away. 'ZERO!'I screamed. But it almost was too late.

'Yuuki! Go away from me, PLEASE! I don't wanna hurt you!' 'NO, I don't want you to die, Zero. Remember? Every thing is gonna be alright!'

The other person I told you about was grinning and said; 'you can't save him anymore, unless he drinks of my blood.' Just now, I recognized Kaname- Sempai. The other day he said he would do anything to satisfy me. 'Please Kaname- Sempai, Please let him drink!' I said. 'alright, alright. But I don't do this for Zero's sake. Im doing this for you, remember that.' As he said that, he moved Zero's head towards his neck. And Zero began to drink.

I saw the blood coming from his neck. I wondered if he was alright but he just stood there a couple of minutes, hearing the sound of his blood going into the mouth of Zero. After he was done, Zero stopped and looked at me. His Fangs where covered in blood. His whole face was actually. 'Why do you care so much abaout me Yuki? Don't care so much for me.' 'But Zero, If I wasn't here, you would die! I don't want that to happen.'

After I said the last word, I saw that the sun was up. Weird I didn't saw the sunrise. It was dark a second ago..

Oh no! I remembered I need to do my homework quick! There is a test tomorrow, and if I fail, we can't go to the prom. We can go but we need to patrol in school and stuff. I don't want that to happen!

Byebye!

I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.

'_Still you do not awnser..'_


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday 6 July,

I just feel weird today. I had a strange dream and everything feels is been missing the whole day. I don't know what happened with him or where he going to ask the Headmaster about it later on. Its almost dark so I will need to patrol once again.I might go and ask Kaname – Sempai about what happened, maybe he knows more.

The weirdness all started last night. When 'It happened' Kaname – Sempai let Zero drink from his blood. So, I guess he is not in danger anymore. But he still feels pain, I can feel it. When we returned to our rooms, I followed Zero into his dorm. I was so tired about what happened that I was going to sit on the floor, out of no where I felt warmth. I felt Zero Behind me. He hugged me. I grabbed his hand and put it on my cheek. I think, im in love. But suddenly, he turned his head and whispered in my ear: '_Thank you' _ and he kissed me. On that moment. I felt sparks, like fireworks inside of me.

We sat there a few hours. Like we couldn't move anymore. Until I heard someone nocking on the door. It was Kaname – sempai. 'What are you doing? Wont you patrol the dorms?' 'ehh.. Y-Yes Kaname – Sempai!' I stood up and ran through the door. Leaving Zero behind. moon was beautifully dyed in red that day. So I had to watch out for Vampires especially Level E's at the Dayclass Dormitory. There somewhere behind a tree, I heard voices. Girl voices. I ran and saw they where taking pictures. 'JUST WHAT are you doing?' I screamed just too loud. Because Kaname – Sempai heard it. I think though, because he looked my way.

'Go to your room now please, its dangerous outside at night. I will have the pictures please.' I said with a pockerface. 'Yess~ ' they said like their mommy said they couldn't eat candy's. as they walk away I look towards where Kaname – Sempai stood some seconds ago. But there was nothing. 'Just my imagination' I thought.

Looking into my Drawer, there was no dress I could wear to the Prom. What now? But- Just on time, I heard someone nocking at my door. It was Zero, holding a strangely big package. 'This is for you'He said with a pockerface but with a little twinkling in his eye. 'what is it?' I said out of curiousity. 'Just look inside and you will see.' 'Ehh, Ok! Can I open it now?' 'No, I will go now. Open it and try it on.'Wait what did he say? Try it ON? 'Ok, Thank you!' 'I hope it fits you, but I think it does.'

With that said he disappeared. And because I couldn't hold it any longer, I ripped the paper of, showing a red and black box. What could it be? I opened it and, in it there was a beautifull Promdress! It was black with a rose on it and with Beautifull lace on it. 'Thank you, Zero..' I whispered. In the box there was a card. With something written on it. 'Dear Yuuki, I hope the dress is good. Please go to prom with me. Your Zero' 'Yes, Zero. I want to go, with you.' As I whispered that I put the dress on.

It was even better when I had it on. I felt like a princess. A vampire princess.

'_still you do not awnser..' (Still doll by kanon wakashima)_

**I will also show you a sweet dream next night.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday 7 July

Dear Diary, Today was the prom. I actually cant write right now because I have to go sleep. But here is what happened: I felt so great in that beautifull dress that Zero gave me. I love it! And I felt like a real princess. When I walked through the door, I saw Zero waiting for me. 'You look beautifull. I picked the right one' He said with a blushy cute face. I actually never saw him blushing before. It was kinda… Cute!

Once we walked in the big Gym (who was prettier than before thanks to my making everything look kawaii skills) we heard someone sing. As I looked towards the stage, I felt chills on my back. It was Kaname – sempai singing a song. But not only that. He was singing a Saranade just for Ruka! What a lucky girl I thought.

'Do you wanna dance?' I heard whispery in my ear. And I couldn't even say a word. Zero grabbed me and before I know he was as close as he has never been before. I heard my heart pounding in my head. He touched his nose on mine. And before I knew it. He kissed me. I have never felt so wonderfull in my entire life. At least, not from our last kiss. His lips where as soft as if you would kiss a peach. I could feel his fangs with my tongue. but he placed his tongue before I could pierce my tongue on it, so he would not bite me.

That evening could have last forever, but it couldn't. Ruka and Kaname – sempai wanted to dance the last dance alone. 'Lets dance in the backyard together Yuuki' I saw a little twinkle in his eye as I followed him. Can I grab his hand? I thought that in silence. Yes, yes you can yuuki! Go for it! My guardian angel spoke to me. but once I tried, he stopped walking, grabbed me and we danced until the sun was up.

That's it for today, I have to make my homework for tomorrow so I cant talk for long. See you!

'I will also show you a sweet dream next night'

"_still, you do not awnser..'_


	5. Chapter 5

Monday 8 July

Today, was a weird day. I still keep on dreaming about what happened. I cant erase it from my mind.

As I started with walking around the school, Not really amused because of the test that I got a D on. I noticed Kaname – sempai and Ruca in the chamber on the first floor. They seemed to be talking serious businesses. Because I could see Ruca's face all red and she looked like she cried. I feel sorry for her, whatever happened to her.

Untill suddenly I sensed someone looking at me. I still don't know who. It was weird!? Really, I should have been looking for that someone. Because he or she knows something about this whole situation. Because I heard them talking, in the bushes. It was a woman and a man. They whispered something that I just couldn't understand.

But the weirdness had just started..

How can I say this?

Zero didn't appear in class today. He was nowhere to be found. Eventually, after classes, I runned to Kaname – sempai and asked him if he knew. He said that I sould look behind the chamber of the headmaster. Or my 'dad'. While im writing this, he came in and saw I wrote dad. He danced in the room and I kindly said to him to go through the door and leave. Nice of me huh?

Ok where were we? Oh yeah..

So I asked headmaster, and he said to leave Zero alone. but as stubborn as I am, I kinda didn't listen to him and entered the room. There is where I found him. His eyes where as red as the moon, his mouth was poored with blood. His own blood. I saw him holding a bloodpill case. 'Have you been attempting to take those pills again? Silly!' I said not knowing how he would respond.

'I-I.. UGH~' He said and he collapsed to the floor. I runned to him and grabbed his head. 'ZERO!' I thought quickly about alarming someone. But before I could do anything, Kaname- Sempai opened up the door with headmaster. They runned towords us and helped me with Zero.

'He is opening his eyes!' I said after a whole night sitting beside his bed. But before I could scream it out loud, Zero put his hand on my mouth, so that I couldn't say a thing. Why? I thought, but I got I awnser sooner or later.

With that blink in his eyes, I could tell that he..

'Thank you' He said, and kissed me. I felt more sparks then before. He covered his fangs up again. I truly love him, I truly do. I could feel his tongue slip through my mouth as mine goes through his. It felt a little tickly. As I thought that, I let out a little smile. Zero stopped for a moment and said 'That's a long time since I saw that beautifull smile, please don't stop using that smile.' This silly sentence made me laugh a bit.

That's my day as it was today. I hope you don't get tired of me bragging about zero. But I really love him. I feel like kissing him everytime I see him. I want him to be happy. I don't want him to be sick anymore. I want us to be happy, forever after.

'Still you do not awnser…'

I will also show you a sweet dream next night..


	6. Chapter 6

Tuesday, 9 July, 1AM

Okay, WOA! What a depressing day once again. Guess what happened this time.. Yeah I'll tell ya in all details.. Well, in the beginning it was terrible, but afterwards…

Once again, every morning, the night class comes out. They always go to sleep during daylight, which I kinda find odd, but hey, it's their choice. Anyways, as always, the girls stood there screaming at the night class, finding them super hot and whatnot.

So, while I was guarding the broken fences (because believe me, they really need it or else Kaname-Sempai gets walked over.), I looked at Zero, who seemed to be feeling better after all that happened. I'm happy he doesn't feel all down anymore. At least, I think he doesn't.

It's about 1AM in the morning right now. I should go to sleep. But I don't feel like sleeping at the moment. Bleh~ Oh well, I'll write down the story of today for you. It's gonna get really weird, I'll tell ya to cover your eyes when it's about to get really weird okay? So, we carried on like it was a normal school day; doing homework, tests, and slacking off. I slept throughout homeroom today. But oh well, not a big deal since it was only homeroom. I guess.

Okay, so

We were done with classes and we could go to our clubs if we had one. I, of course, had to guard the school again together with Zero; we are the children of the Chairman after all. After some time, it became quiet around the premise. Or so I thought. Zero told me he had to go do some errands for the Headmaster. So, there I was, all alone in the dark.

Suddenly, I heard the rustle of the bushes, someone was spying on me. As quick as I could, I grabbed my sword under my skirt. As I approached the noise, I saw a shadow, a really big one. After watching it closely enough, I finally saw who it actually was. It was Kaname – sempai. You wouldn't believe how relieved I was after seeing him!

Now the odd thing was, I felt this really weird gaze upon me. As I looked at Kaname- sempai in the eye, I saw the face of a naughty little boy. He looked kinda cute this way, I don't know. After looking at him, and observing him for a few minutes, he stepped forward. He was so close, I felt really uncomfortable. He grabbed my neck with his hands and said: 'Today, Im going to get you back where I've missed you for so long.' After he mysteriously said that, he opened his mouth and moved closer to my neck with his fangs showing. I could smell his breath.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'I screamed. 'STOP IT! PLEASE! I PROMISED ZERO HE COULD BE THE ONLY ONE DRINKING MY BLOOD! PLEASE STOP IT!' The last words came out while I cried. 'KANAME!' I heard a familiar voice. It was Zero, my beloved one. As Zero ran towards us, Kaname – sempai tried to still bite me. I tried to shake him off of me, but it was no use.

With big force, Zero threw Kaname – sempai to the ground. They hissed at and stared at each other.

'Please do not think it's over yet.' Kaname – sempai said that with a mysterious smile on his face.

After saying that, he walked off.

'Are you alright?' Zero asked, concerned. 'Yeah, I think so' I answered with a trembling voice. 'Thank you for saving me.' 'It's okay; I wanna keep protecting you like this.' I spared him a glance, and without any hesitation, I asked 'Isn't it gonna wear you out?' and he answered with his deep, sexy voice: 'No, because you are worth doing it for.' And with that said, I showed him my neck. As he carved in my fragile neck with his fangs, I felt like a soda can being drunk and sucked up. But, if he is happy with this, if he stays healthy like this, I'll do it for him, even if I have to die.

I love him. I love him. If I had to say it a thousand times, I'd do it.

That's it for now, I think. It was a half depressing day and a half amazing day, I guess?

Thank you for listening to me once again, diary. 3

'Still you do not awnser…'

I will also show you a sweet dream next night..


End file.
